G8155 Interceptor
|- |'Name' |G8155 Interceptor |- |'Alias(es)' |None |- |'Position' |Vehicle, FLAG |- |'AI Voice' | Male |- |'Created' |2020. |- |align="center" colspan="2"| |- !colspan="2"|OUT OF CHARACTER |- |'Status' |Player Character |- |'OOC Account' | Jetta Windstar begin_of_the_skype_highlighting end_of_the_skype_highlighting |- |'Affiliation' |FLAG, Knight Industries |- |'Avatar' |See above picture. |} G8155 Interceptor is a AI vehicle owned by FLAG and Knight Industries. G8155 Interceptor's driver is Victoria Marcus. General Specs * Horse Power: 550 HP * Weight: 3,285 lbs in car form * AI Type: Ground based automobile * Engine: V12 * Top Speed: Unknown at this time *License Plate: SPYHNTR *Virus/System Error Summary: None Armor Armor: None Molecular Shell Vehicle has one Nanomachines: * Nano-machines are only capable of stealth. Weapons *'Rail Gun (the Eraser)' Type: Forward Ammo: 20 This weapon is another guided weapon that you can fool with in only two stages (Venetian Blind and Eye of the Storm). It packs twice the punch of Swarm Missile and can destroy tanks with one hit. The "Strider explosion" at the point of impact can still put the hurt on the Interceptor's paint job, so aim it away from your face. The shot is slow compared to the Missile, but considering the power, it won't be much of a hindrance (except for one objective in Eye of the Storm) so equip it and blast away! ** NOTE: Due to limited space, the S.E.V. does not carry the Rail Gun as part of its armament. Use this weapon first before you eject the Interceptor's armor. That way, you'll can fall back on the Missiles in S.E.V. mode. *'Machine Guns' Type: Forward Ammo: 2000, then 4000 Pair of forward linked machine guns with limited ammunition, located on the side areas of the roof near the back when activated. Your basic weapon is surprisingly effective against all sorts of enemies, even helicopters and attack jets (if you ramp your car and aim high). About the only enemies who are resistant to your guns will be the armored Road Lords, Enforcers, and tanks. Despite what the instruction book says, there are no "bulletproof" enemies in this game. Anything can be killed by machine gun fire -- given enough time and ammo. And considering the amount of ammo you have for the machine gun, you will also be using it against immobile targets, un-armored transports, and saving your heavy stuff for the enemies that can actually kill you. *'Missiles' Type: Forward Ammo: 20, 40, then 160 in swarms of 4 Early on, this will be a "back-up" weapon for those enemies who need a lot of bullets to destroy. As the Interceptor is upgraded with more missile ammo, this weapon will actually serve as your primary weapon, and you will be using them a lot more to score 100% hits on enemies rather than waste time on delivering sustained barrages of bullets and screwing up your times for cheats. The guided missile does wonders when directed at an enemy, but can be fired "not locked" on any target and it will seek out the closest enemy. The Swarm missiles are the "best" missile upgrade, but you will find that manual lock-on is a must for this weapon to avoid having one missile tag an enemy while the other three race ahead and blow up a vacationing family from Berlin, causing you then, to fail the "No Civilian Casualties" Objective. *'Flamer (Flame Thrower)' Type: Rear Ammo: 20 A good deterrent to pursuit, although it has very short range. A good counter to a Mortar Thing or Road Lord thundering behind you, but a better tactic is to race by a target and hit the flamer as you pass -- the flame will kill the target as you pass it and I've killed tanks this way in a pinch. Due to size constraints, the S.E.V. does not carry this weapon. *'Land Mines' Type: Rear Ammo: 20 Land Mines can be used defensively or offensively, particularly in a pinch when you need to slow down the enemy, gives them a reason to stay on their toes. Commanding Interceptor in advance will allow one to either drop the land mine hot right from the rear of the vehicle and explode the second it reaches the ground, or you can set cold land mines which wait 3 seconds before exploding. These land mines are motion sensitive, and only act as 'bombs' when they are dropped hot. Attack mode enabled? no Miscellaneous mechanisms: These are about the same as KITT’s, save for the fact that his stealth mode can be considered a mechanism. A very advantageous one at that. However, it does not last for an indefinite period of time, it will wig out every few minutes-often flickering faintly back into his silver appearance, or perhaps flicker slightly. The flicker is a more common result. Defense Weapons Miscellaneous Items: Turbo Boost – can be considered a miscellaneous feature. It is more powerful than KITT and KARR’s turbo boost, and the endurance period is typically longer. Weaponry: *See above for weapons list. Last Resort Weaponry: *The Rail Gun/Eraser can be considered a last resort weapon if things get rough. Transformation Transformation Sequence: *Interceptor has four primary modes, both for land and water transportation. Each can be used for different situations, terrain, and speeds. The Interceptor does not necessarily need to be commanded to change into these modes, either. Normal/Pursuit Mode * Speed Boat Mode * * Covered Jetski Mode * Motercycle Mode * Frequency of use: *VERY frequent Various Specs *Stick Shift *Satellite Connectivity *Internet Connectivity *Heads up display/holographic image projection Skills and Appearence Skills: *Hacking, spying *Good knowledge of combat and language (for being a young intelligent vehicle) Appearence: Interceptor is a ‘hybrid’ vehicle. He looks like a cross between a Corvette Stingray and a Lamborghini Gallardo. His scanner, unlike the others’, are protected below a small section of the grill, which is covered up by the silver molecular shell. This vehicle is slightly heavier than normal with a semi higher chassis than some race cars, but it’s FLAG’s fastest vehicle yet. Unlike the canon G8155 Interceptor from the game spy hunter, this version has a ‘super pursuit mode’, one somewhat similar to the kind that KI2T used to have. History THE FOUNDATION FOR LAW AND GOVERNMENT'S ULTIMATE SPY VEHICLE Interceptor is another creation from FLAG, made directly by the new leaders/managers of FLAG: Sarah, Mike Knight, Billy, and Zoe. They considered their big group project of the decade. By 2015 he was complete, with a far more advanced robot transformation than KARR's original form. Having learned a lot from KITT, they learned an incredible amount of new technology, and their knowledge grew in learning how to make artificial intelligence. Interceptor is not bullet proof, but is capable of a hell of a lot, and was declared (by a couple other agencies as well), as the ultimate spy vehicle. The basic vehicle they created before Helios’s programming was dubbed the G-6155 Interceptor. Helios’s programming was going to be incorporated into Interceptor’s intelligence, but after that incident, they decided against applying it. Each member contributed one or more ideas to creating him: *1.) Billy's ideas: The new GPS tracker *also equipped with a new generation GPS tracker launcher, this tracker shoots button sized homing beacons that reveal the global position of targets. In less covert operations and more for direct confrontations, Interceptor mainly relies on his sophisticated detection suite to avoid unnecessary detection. Interceptor has a Spectrum Scanner (rather than a GPS tracker) that can detect otherwise invisible detection lasers (though, perhaps, not necessarily all Decepticon signals, etc). *Interceptor's mode design: Interceptor's robot form is actually pretty small, barely Bumblebee's size, but matter cannot be created from scratch, only re-used, so they had to use every single part they had. *2.) Mike's idea: *Interceptor has an internal self-charging turbo system that can provide a quick burst of speed, allowing them to top a little over sub-sonic speeds, which is around 200mph (basically like KITT's turbo-boost XD). Short lateral bursts of energy from the ion boosters and mini thrusters under the wheels allow Interceptor's Speedboat and Vehicle mode to have the Ski Mode that KITT has. *Stealth Mode (described in anything else). *3.) Sarah's idea: Interceptor's voice, the Motorcycle Mode, the majority of the programming-worked with Billy to make sure they got it right and made it as original as possible. *4.) Zoe's idea: the Speed Boat and Compact/jet watercraft mode. the Jet ski mode is heavily compact, and little to no weapons can be used. Instead of pairs, Interceptor is restricted to using each weapon one at a time, and CANNOT use the Rail Gun (described in 'anything else') in the bike and jet-ski mode because of its bulk. *All modes can use the turbo-boost. Personality Interceptor considers himself more or less just a well equipped intelligent vehicle than a spy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy sneaking around and doing shifty things. He takes pride in what he does and LOVES fighting-he would certainly be a decent Autobot if he was in the Transformers verse. He is respectful, dedicated, determined, sarcastic, cynical, focused, empathetic, energetic and very hyper at random times, calm, alert, cheery and talkative, is often bored, resourceful, self-reliant, and a bit obsessive compulsive. He hardly ever has a temper and is quite patient, but if you hurt someone/something he cares about, pray that you'll live and stay in one piece. All though rather young in Autobot years, his maturity is almost as impressive as KITT’s. His background knowledge, fighting experience and database is seemingly just as expansive. Despite being so energetic one hour, he can be completely calm and cool the next. It's almost a given that he doesn't really care about his age, most people don't even notice at first. Interceptor thinks/operates a lot like a blood hound or a wolf. He will track down a target until he no longer can find any sign of it. He's stubborn and doesn't like to give up. He also likes to work alone, but is actually quite a good team player. Interceptor demands respect, and tries to return it when received, and this often makes his confidence run higher. Sometimes, he'll be more likely to taunt, show off, and/or rub it in. Sometimes when he hasn't met his full potential in a situation, he may find excuses to get envious of others, but is more often than not simply competitive. Overall, Interceptor is calm and level headed with a decent sense of humor and compassion. He loves to have fun and never seems to sit still, and often complains about being bored. *'Strengths:' (Combat-wise)Versatility: Interceptor is incredibly adaptable to environments just like KITT (KITT can actually go underwater too), and it seems like nothing can slow him down. He is nimble and with the extent of his tracking system and stealth modes, he can cover multiple targets single handedly with little effort, and still have back up choices at hand in case something fails. He is both offensive and defense in fighting because of his tough form that lacks the nano-skin that KITT and KARR have, but that hardly matters to him. Interceptor is a quick thinker and does not like to debate. He will be honest with himself and others and not hold back, as he believes that is one of the greatest weaknesses as a spy. If he lets himself become the hunted, he is no longer a true spy. His goal is to always prevent that from happening and thus his personality is shaped around that. His stubborn mindset gives him an edge in both basic leadership and fighting--hold true to what you got and never give up. He's also very fast-and will become fast enough over time to where his speed competes with Blurr in certain forms! *'Weaknesses:' (combat wise) Interceptor lacks of the self-replicating nano-skin that KITT and KARR have. If FLAG had found a way to install the nano-skin in his system, Interceptor might nearly be unbeatable, though he is still susceptible to being affected by stasis lock waves and the like unless he uses EMP waves to block them. The nanomachines he has are only good for invisibility purposes. They can't have two primary functions. (personality wise) Interceptor is a bit obsessive compulsive. All though not mentioned in the personality section, he sometimes second guesses tougher decisions. In extreme cases, this can definitely be a disadvantage. However, it seems around 95 percent of the time, he normally has minimal trouble overcoming these debates. If he ends up losing his grip on a situation, it’s usually hard for him to recover and he often regrets it heavily. He also has to be wary of getting distracted. If you get this vehicle distracted, he tends to be a bit slower to respond and seems a bit less reflexive and ‘on top of things’. Dialogue Color Claim 00FFFF (Aquamarine, bold) Theme Song Spy Hunter theme song by Saliva Current Signature Current Sig by Catalyst Spark * Category:FLAG Category:Knight Industries Category:AI Vehicle Category:Ground Based Vehicle